Don't Let Me Know
by narugirl2003
Summary: Harry and Hermione decided to stay friends, but was that the right decision?
1. Part 1

Don't Let Me Know: A Harry Potter Song Fiction

**Summary: Harry and Hermione decided to stay friends, but was that the right decision?**

Author's Note: I'm trying my hand at a scene that would come from a musical. Harry and Hermione will be singing this song! Alright, this will be scripted due to the musical format. Hope you like it! :)_  
************************************************** ************************_

Harry and Hermione were sitting in Sirius's bedroom after a nice dinner together with Ron and Ginny. They wanted to talk about their relationship.

Hermione: What are your thoughts about us?

Harry (shifting his weight): I've been thinking about that for some time. Hermione, we have been friends for so long, and we have something good. I don't want to mess that up.

Hermione (disappointed): So, you just want to be friends?

Harry was silent. She got up, and walked out the room.

Harry (running after her): Hermione, wait!

She didn't stop, and walked out the house into the night.

Hermione (leaning against the front door on the outside): _I wish you were a bad man. I wish you made it easier. I wish you'd done something unforgivable._ (began walking away onto the sidewalk): _'Cause holding onto you is all that I can do until I learn the hands around my throat are my own._

(Turned to face Grimmauld Place looking at the front door) Hermione: _Don't let me know if it hurts…if it hurts you. I don't want to be your friend that you turn to. That you won't pull me close; but, you can't let me go! _(Walking away): _Don't let me know…don't let me know…don't let me know…don't let me know._

Harry was now sitting in the kitchen with his hands over his face, and Hermione was walking back to her childhood home.

Harry and Hermione: _I wish I never met you. Now I gotta forget again. I wish you didn't know me so damn well! Mmmmm…don't tell me that you're scared every time that I'm not (she isn't) there; don't you open up my heart again._

Hermione (found a bench and sat down): _Oh, don't let me know if it hurts…if it hurts you. I don't want to be your friend that you turn to. That you won't pull me close; but, you can't let go! Don't let me know…don't let me know…don't let me know…don't let me know._

Hermione got up, and began walking again.

Hermione (mentally picturing Harry): _If you think there's a chance you can fall again, that you've tried and you've failed to stop loving me._

Harry got up and began walking to his bedroom. Hermione made it home, and walked upstairs without her parents realizing she made it back.

Harry and Hermione (making it to their bedrooms and sat down on their beds): _Don't let me know if it hurts…if it hurts you. I don't want to be your friend that you turn to. That you won't pull me close, but you can't let go!_

Hermione (with tears streaming down her face): _Don't let me know…don't let me know…don't let me know…_(head fell down on her pillow to cry more freely).

Harry (tears streaming down his face): _Don't let me know._


	2. Part 2

Don't Let Me Know Part 2

Author's Note: I usually don't add more to song fictions, but since this one ended on a sad note, I decided to continue it with this. Hope you like it. Yes, it's still musical format: script.  
************************************************** ****************************

Heart Shaped Wreckage

After eating supper with the Weasleys, Harry walked up to Hermione after helping Molly clean up the table.

Harry: Can we talk?

Hermione nodded and they walked outside. She sat on the bench in the garden while Harry paced.

Harry (stopped in front of Hermione and ran fingers through his untamed hair): Hermione, I feel terrible about last night. I had more to say to you, and you didn't let me finish.

Hermione (a tear streaming down her face): What were you going to tell me? You only like me as a friend? You made it perfectly clear how you feel for me!

Harry (shook his head then turned to meet eye contact with her): _I'm not scared to tell the truth. I've been to hell and back and I went with you. Remind me what we were before; when we said, "You are mine and I'm am yours."_

He walked toward the gate.

Hermione (realizing what Harry is trying to say gazed in his direction): _I don't know much but I know myself and I don't wanna love anybody else. So let's break the spell and lift the curse. Remember when we fell for each other head first._

Harry (turned around to see Hermione still sitting on the bench and poured his heart out): _Look at this heart shaped wreckage, what have we done? We have got scars from battles nobody won. We can start over better; both of know, if we just let the broken pieces…let the broken pieces go._

Hermione (stood up and walked slowly toward Harry): _I can't find you in the dark. Will we get back to who we are? And I can fix this on my own! Our love is the best thing I've ever known!_

She stopped in the lamplight in the middle of the garden, and Harry began walking toward her.

Harry and Hermione: _Look at this heart shaped wreckage, what have we done? We have got scars from battles nobody won. We can start over, better; both of us know, if we just let the broken pieces…let the broken pieces go._

Harry (stopped in front of Hermione and gazed into her eyes): _Let the broken pieces go (go)._

Harry and Hermione (joined hands while gazing into each other's soul): _Just hold on to each other tonight!_

Harry brought their hands to where they can see their fingers intertwined with each other.

Harry and Hermione (while looking at their hands holding on to each other): _Look at this heart shaped wreckage, what have we done? We have got scars from battles _(broke the holding of hands, and Harry turned Hermione to where her back was against his chest and was embracing her) _Nobody won! We can start over better, both of us know, if we just let the broken pieces…let the broken pieces…_

Harry (spun Hermione to where their eyes met again): _Let the broken pieces…_

Harry and Hermione (let their hands brush the other's cheek): _Let the broken pieces _(their hands reached the back of each other's neck) _go._

They closed the gap between them, and their eager lips met for a hungry passionate kiss.


	3. Part 3

Don't Let Know: Part 3  
In the Dark of the Night

**Summary: Voldemort is planning his final battle with Harry Potter. Here is his musical rendition of what may have happened behind the scenes that was left out of the novels.**

Author's Note: Hope you will enjoy musical Voldemort! :)  
************************************************** **************************

In the Dark of the Night

Wormtail entered the Marvolo Gaunt house with fear as his master was still raving about his failed plans.

Voldemort (heated): How can I finally get him? I need to get him at his breaking point! I don't care if all his friends and loved ones are gone! (Realization hit): That's it! Kill off more friends and loved ones to weaken him!

Wormtail grinned and the fire in the fireplace seemed to dance.

Voldemort: _In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be!_ (turned around to face Wormtail grabbing his clothes) _It scared me out of my wits! A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes, (grabbed Wormtail and gazed into his eyes) and the nightmare was me!_

Voldemort turned into a mist then reappeared in the family room: _I was once the most feared man of all Britain. _(Inferi singing ooh wah ooh) _When the Potters betrayed me, they made a mistake! _(Inferi: _ooh wah ooh_)

Voldemort gazed into a mirror: _My curse made each of them pay, but one little boy got away! Harry Potter beware, Voldemort's awake!_

He walked toward the front door.

Inferi: _In the dark of the night, evil will find him. In the dark of the night, just before dawn! Ooh ooh!_

Voldemort joined the Inferi: _Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete!_

Inferi: _In the dark of the night…_

Voldemort angrily: _He'll be gone!_

Wormtail followed his master while the Inferi was making their way behind Voldemort.

Inferi: _Oo oo oo! Oo oo oo!_

Voldemort turned to face Wormtail: _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell. As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place! _(wandlessly opened the front door) _Dasvidanya Harry Potter, farewell!_

Voldemort walked out and the Inferi took over: _In the dark of the night, terror will strike him!_

Voldemort adding: _Terror's the least I can do!_

Inferi: _In the dark of the night, evil will brew! Ooo ooo!_

Voldemort and Inferi: _Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real!_

Inferi: _In the dark of the night…_

Voldemort opening the gate to the backyard: _He'll be through!_

Inferi: _Ooo ooo ooo! In the dark of the night, evil will find him._

Wormtail (in a deep bass tone): _Find him!_

Inferi: _In the dark of the night, terror comes true._

Wormtail: _Doom him!_

Voldemort (making it to the center of the backyard): _My boy, here's a sign!_

Voldemort, Wormtail, and Inferi: _It's the end of the line!_

Inferi: _In the dark of the night…in the dark of the night…_

Voldemort used his wand to summon his Death Eaters: _Come my minions! Rise for master! Let your evil shine!_

Each Death Eater materialized around him: _In the dark of the night…in the dark of the night…_

Voldemort giving orders: _Find him, yes, fly ever faster!_

Death Eaters, Wormtail, Inferi: _In the dark of the night…in the dark of the night…in the dark of the night!_

Voldemort yelled: _He'll be mine!_

He watched the Death Eaters leave while laughing evilly and he smiled knowing his time to get rid of Harry was coming closer.


	4. Part 1 and 12

Don't Let Me Know: Part 1 and ½

**Summary: Hermione really loves Harry and doesn't know how to tell him. Her heart is still wounded from the night before. With help from mom, anything is possible.**

Author's Note: This one is in between parts 1 and 2. Mother and daughter time is always special. I'm doing this one for my mom who is suffering with a bad tooth right now. She is in so much pain that she can't stand it anymore, and it hurts me that I can't do anything for her. :( Hope you enjoy this.  
************************************************** ***************************

Tell Him

Hermione was lying on her bed still crying from what happened last night between her and Harry. Then, there was a knock on the door.

Hermione (between sobs): Come…in.

Emma, her mother, opened the door.

Emma (concerned): Oh sweetheart, you've been that way since you got home last night. What's the matter?

She closed the door, and went to sit down on the bed with Hermione.

Hermione (between sniffles): It's Harry. I love him so much, but…

Emma (confused): But?

Hermione: _I'm scared, so afraid to show I care. _(Turned to her mother) _Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak? _(Got up and walked toward her window) _Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo What if, there's another one he's thinking of?_

Hermione (looking out her window): _Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do._

Hermione sat down on her window seat still looking out the window.

Emma (giggled): _I've been there…_

Hermione turned to her mother with a bewildered look on her face.

Emma: _With my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand, you can't let the chance to love him pass you by._

Hermione was thinking about what her mother was telling her.

Emma and Hermione: _Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet._

Hermione (dreamily): _I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat._

Emma (reassuringly): _Love will be the gift you give yourself._

Hermione smiled while thinking about her and Harry being together.

Emma (thinking about her relationship with her husband): _Touch him._

Hermione (picturing it): _Oh oh oh oh!_

Emma: _With the gentleness you feel inside…_

Hermione (picturing Harry holding her): _I feel it!_

Emma turned to Hermione (pouring it out): _Your love can't be denied! The truth shall set you free. You'll have what's meant to be, all in time, you'll see._

Hermione faced her mother: _Oo oo I love him!_

Emma: _Then show him_.

Hermione: _Of that much I can be sure._

Emma (smiling): _Hold him close to you._

Hermione (getting up and walking back to the bed): _I don't think I could endure, if I let him walk away, when I have so much to say._

She sat on the bed next to her mother, and they both took each other's hands.

Hermione and Emma: _Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet…_

Emma: _Hold him close to feel his heart beat…_

Hermione: _Love will be the gift you give yourself!_

Hermione (conjured a flame in her palm): _Love is light that surely glows, in the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows _(made the flame grow bigger) _oh oo oh oo oh!_

Emma embraced her daughter: _Feed the fire with all the passion you can show!_

Hermione (now eager to tell her feelings): _Tonight love will assume its place!_

Emma (excited for her daughter): _This memory time cannot erase!_

With hands held tight, they faced each other: _Your faith will lead love where it has to go! Oh oh oh…_

Emma and Hermione lay back looking at the ceiling still holding hands: _Tell him! Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him! And whisper tender words so soft and sweet…_

Emma sat up: _Hold him close to feel his heart beat._

Hermione sat up with her mother's help: _Love will be the gift…you give yourself._

Emma hummed and patted her daughter's hand. Hermione looked up and gazed into her mother's eyes to receive the final piece of advice that she already knew.

Emma and Hermione: _Never…let him go._

They took each other into a loving embrace.

Hermione (appreciative): Thanks mum.

Emma (smiling): You're welcome, love bug. Anytime.


End file.
